This invention relates to valve adjustment tools.
The present method of adjusting the valves of automotive engines is quite time consuming. The presently used method requires that the mechanic loosen the valve adjuster lock nut, rotate the valve adjuster stem with a screw driver, tighten the valve adjuster lock nut and then check the adjustment by placing the foot of a dial indicator on the relatively small diameter valve adjuster stem or by inserting a feeler gauge between the valve adjuster and the rocker arm. In most, if not all, cases the mechanic must repeat the foregoing process several times in the course of adjusting just one valve.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a valve adjustment tool which allows the user thereof to simultaneously measure and adjust clearances. It is another object of this invention to provide a valve adjustment tool which allows the user to untighten and tighten a valve stem lock nut and to adjust and simultaneously measure clearances without removing the tool from engagement with the lock nut during the adjustment and measuring operation. These and other objects are achieved as follows.